1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lubrication structure of a driving force transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving force transmission device of a vehicle or the like may include, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-242828, a friction engagement device such as a clutch and a brake arranged on an outer diameter side of a rotating shaft. The driving force transmission device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-242828 includes a clutch that can switch presence and absence of rotation transmission between two rotating shafts that are coaxially juxtaposed. The clutch includes a clutch housing fixed to one rotating shaft and a clutch hub fixed to the other rotating shaft on an inner circumference side of the clutch housing, as well as includes a friction engagement unit in which a plurality of friction materials fixed to the clutch housing in the clutch housing and a plurality of friction materials fixed to the clutch hub are alternately laminated along the shaft direction.
Further, the driving force transmission device includes a piston member for pressing the friction engagement unit along the laminating direction of the friction materials, a piston housing that houses the piston member, and a piston chamber which is formed separately by the piston member in the piston housing and which generates an oil pressure to drive the piston member toward the friction engagement unit. Thereby, the piston member is driven by the oil pressure generated in the piston chamber and the friction engagement unit is pressed and engaged by the piston member, so that the clutch is engaged.